The Five Stages of Love: Drabbles
by Naganna
Summary: How "The Five Stages of Love" came to be. Drabbles do not always follow the order of the main story and are written/updated randomly.
1. Meeting the Twins

Series Title: The Five Stages of Love

Chapter: Drabbles

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: PG

Warnings: creative language, slight violence

Summary: The meanings behind it all... (or "How it Happened")

(Drabble: Meeting the Twins)

Every bot in the rec room was gawking at the new recruits from Kaon. The mechs, according to rumor, had been gladiators and their frames were obviously built for battle. But the most interesting fact about them was that they were twins, spark-split ones.

Most of the mechs in the rec room had only vaguely heard about spark-split twins, but they knew that the brother's had to be close, considering that they shared nearly everything. It was difficult, according to studies, for spark-split twins to hide anything from each other, though it could be done if the individual had enough practice.

The red twin, Sideswipe, was funny, charming, good looking, and a bit of a flirt. His golden brother Sunstreaker was gorgeous, prideful, sarcastic and intimidating. The brothers, to the confusion of the bots gathered in the rec room, stood up from the table they were seated at and jogged over to a table of minibots.

"How'd you mechs like to play a favorite game of ours?" Sideswipe, the red twin, grinned at his new comrades. "All the rage in Kaon, I swear!" He grabbed one of the minibots and pulled them straight up out of their chair.

Cliffjumper, who the red mech had grabbed, immediately began cussing, which only made Sideswipe grin as he backed away form the table and took aim. "Hey Sunny!" The golden mech sneered at the nickname, the expression, oddly enough, enhancing his beauty.

"Catch!" Sideswipe pulled his arms back and threw Cliffjumper, who was loudly cussing out the red mech with cruel words. Soaring through the air, the minibot made a strange wooshing sound before being caught by Sunstreaker.

The golden mech grinned down at the startled bot in his arms, the look promising pain, then he turned and threw the minibot at another mech, who immediately caught him, laughing. Several others joined in, loving the chance to have fun with the 'tough' minibots, who didn't have many friends among the larger mechs.

Then a small yellow bot wandered into the room, oblivious to the dangerous game going on. Exceedingly tired from a long and fruitless patrol, Bumblebee didn't notice the game being played until he was promptly grabbed and tossed.

As he was released, he looked back at Tracks, who's optics widened in surprise at just _who_ he had thrown. Then he landed in the arms of an unfamiliar bot. A larger red mech, with handsome faceplates and deep blue optics grinned down at him.

The mech, who he would later learn was named Sideswipe, traced his optics over the minibot's frame, surprised at how light and slender the little bot was. Catching himself, the red mech yelled to his brother again and tossed the minibot.

Sunstreaker, growing bored with the introductory game, decided to up the ante. As the little yellow bot soared towards him, Sunstreaker stepped to the side, allowing the minibot to hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

The little yellow bot had landed on his side and rolled a bit, the front of his helm smacking into the floor. He lay there, unmoving, as a small tickle of energon came out of a busted line in his shoulder and began to pool beneath him.

The entire room was quiet, even the minibot's having stopped their cursing and carrying on to stare in horror at the little bot splayed on the ground. Sunstreaker grinned, glancing around at the mechs who began to glare at him, then he started laughing.

He never noticed the slightly panicked look on his brother's face as a white and black mech stormed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Prowl, Second in Command of the Autobots, whom the brothers had met during their orientation, was glaring hotly at both of them, his door wings quivering in rage and a cracked datapad gripped in one servo.

"Have you bot's lost your processors?" Several of the mechs shuffled awkwardly as the enforcer quickly made his way to Bumblebee, who still hadn't moved. Then, as if they were just realizing that the minibot was seriously injured, several mechs moved forward to help.

Although a few of them were more intent on hurting Sunstreaker for letting the little bot fall. Cliffjumper got to the golden mech first, kicking out at the highly polished stabilizer's in front of him and sneering when the larger bot turned around to face him.

A fight broke out, more than one mech throwing themselves at Sunstreaker, but the golden warrior was a fierce fighter and once his brother joined the altercation, they were holding their own against six other mechs. Prowl was barely paying attention to the fight, his optics focused on the injured minibot.

"Bumblebee?" He muttered softly, turning the yellow helm and glancing over the dent in the minibot's forehead. It looked deep enough to have caused his processor to temporarily shut down, but there didn't seem to be any major damage.

Sighing heavily through his vents, Prowl glanced up at the ongoing fight when he heard the whiir of Ironhide's cannons. "What the slag is goin' on in here?" The weapon's specialist glared from one bot to another before his optics landed on the SIC who was still crouched by Bumblebee.

After a short discussion and the twins receiving shiney dents, courtesy of Ratchet who had entered with Ironhide, the frontliner's were taken to the brig, where Prowl was certain they would spend a lot of their time while members of the Ark team.

If Optimus Prime even allowed them to remain aboard the Ark once he heard what the twins had done to his favorite minibot. And Prowl nearly shuddered at the thought of what Jazz would do once he found out.

The twins would quickly learn that Bumblebee had many friends who were more than willing to go out of their way to protect the little bot. Of course, once Bumblebee onlined again he tried to convince Command that it was an accident and the game had even been fun to him, at first.

The minibot insisted and even pouted when they stated that they weren't going to lower the punishment, which would be an entire orn in the brig. But Bumblebee made a good point when he mentioned that twins were brilliant fighters who were needed on the front lines and a bot who was in the brig wasn't allowed on the battlefield.

The twins punishment was lowered and they were released after only a few joors. When they came across Bumblebee in the hall, they grinned at the little bot. "Hey!" Sideswipe smirked. "Isn't your name Bumbler?"

The minibot giggled, smiling, much to the surprise of the larger mechs. "No, no. Bumblebee. But you're welcome to call me 'Bee for short, if you like." Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge and glanced back at his brother.

:Did we break him?: Sideswipe snorted, his grin widening.

:We may have. Oh the _horror!_: The both laughed quietly through their bond, looking over the minibot as he smiled again.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to say it the other joor, but welcome to the Ark!" Now they were certainly surprised and a little bit startled. Perhaps they had broken the little bot's processor, but if so, why were they still online?

"I can already tell that the two of you are going to liven things up around here and I heard you're really good fighters, so I'm glad you joined." The the minibot's smile turned a little mischievous. "Also, thanks the impromptu flying lesson. That was _hilarious!_"

Now the twins were convinced that something horrible had happened to the bot's processor and the only reason they hadn't been executed already was because the Autobots were being nice enough to give them a head start.

Just as the twins were preparing to run, the minibot spoke up again. "It was kind of fun until I hit the floor, but whatever. Hope to see you mechs around!" Yes, they had broken the little bot, Bumblebee. The twins were convinced of this as they waved, although both mechs couldn't help but check out the mini's aft as he walked away.

Not bad for a minibot...

-Summarized individual point of views for drabble-

(Sunstreaker POV for "Meeting the Twins")

Sunstreaker hated minibots with a passion. After being made a fool of by somebot who he thought loved him, the frontliner couldn't help but become violent whenever he was around minibots. He and Sideswipe had just been introduced to their new crew mates on the Ark and decided it was best to start things off by showing the larger bots how much fun 'Toss the Minibot' could be.

There were soon several minibots being thrown through the air, from one side of the room to the other. The mini's were doing their best to flail out their limbs and try to hit the larger bots antagonizing them, but they never managed to strike the frontliners, as they had had a lot of practice avoiding attacks.

The golden twin purposely stepped out of the way as Sideswipe threw a little yellow bot at him and smirked when the mini hit the floor with a loud clang. The room had gone quiet, nearly every bot staring in horror at the unmoving bot on the ground and Sunstreaker couldn't help himself.

He started to laugh, loudly, at the realization that these mechs thought he was just playing around. He would have kicked the little yellow bot too, just to see how far the slender looking thing would roll, but Prowl, SIC of the Autobots and soon to be a wall between the twins and fun, came into the room then, visibly seething.

After being sufficiently punished for their actions, the frontliner's were making their way to the rec room when they crossed paths with the same yellow minibot, who was smiling brightly at them. He greeted them kindly and welcomed them to the Ark, introducing himself as 'Bumblebee'.

Confused beyond all reason, the twins accepted the minibot's kindness, if just to lure him into a false sense of security, when something the bot said caught their attention. "Also, thanks for the impromptu flying lesson. That was _hilarious_!" There was no sarcasm to the minibot's vocals and the smile never faded from his faceplates.

"It was kind of fun until I hit the floor, but whatever. Hope to see you mechs around!" The little yellow bot had left then, walking off to wherever he had been headed to to begin with, humming happily.

(Sideswipe POV for "Meeting the Twins")

Sideswipe caught the little yellow bot as his brother tossed him, and couldn't help but stare at the mini in his arms for an astrosecond. Unlike most mini's, the one in his arms was slender, with soft features and a light build. Catching himself, the red twin chucked the little bot back at his brother, who purposely stepped out of the way so the bot crashed heavily to the floor.

After that loud clang echoed through the rec room, everything seemed to go silent before the quiet was broken by Sunstreaker's chuckling, which eventually became booming laughter. Sideswipe shook his head, glancing around the room at the horrified faces and tried to warn his brother of the impending doom when the doors opened to reveal the future bane of their existence, the SIC of the Autobots Prowl, who was obviously _very_ angry.

Spending the next few joors in the brig certainly wasn't his idea of fun, but Sideswipe took the time as an opportunity to develop new pranks, sharing a few with his brother through their bond. When they were released and heading back to the rec room, the red twin grinned at the sight of the same yellow minibot.

Of course, the ridiculously kind greeting and sweet welcome threw both twins, confusion reigning supreme in their processor's. Bumblebee, which was a stupid name, stayed happy and upbeat throughout the short conversation and even expressed a wish to see them again, much to the surprise of the frontliners.

They waved as he walked off, to Primus knows where, and Sideswipe let his optics slide down to take in the minibot's frame. The little bot had a nice aft, for a mini.

(Bumblebee POV for "Meeting the Twins")

Bumblebee sighed softly when he realized his dilemma. His roommate, Cliffjumper was bad-mouthing their newest recruits, a set of twins from Kaon, and 'Bee had defended them without thinking. But it hadn't been to dissolve any kind of tension. It had simply been because he couldn't stand the way CJ was talking about the other mechs.

He felt protective of them and wanted to defend them from his roommate's harsh words, even though he was sure they were perfectly capable of protecting themselves. He wanted to help them feel welcome, to feel like the Ark could be home, but he didn't know why he felt like that.

At first.

He figured it out a few joor's later, when the twins were being released from the brig for what happened in the rec room. He caught sight of them and expected his first reaction to be the uncontrollable urge to flee, but he didn't feel anything like that.

He wanted to talk to them, to stand next to them and actively engage them in conversation. He did, in a very polite and kind way, confusing the larger bots. They had to think that there was something wrong with his processor if he was being so friendly towards them after they had treated him so harshly before.

But Bumblebee knew the truth as they parted ways and he headed down to one of the storage rooms for inventory. He liked the new recruits, the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He really actually liked them, for whatever reason Primus had dreamed up.


	2. Hating the minibots

Series Title: The Five Stages of Love; Drabbles

Drabble: Hating the mini's

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: PG

Warnings: creative language, slight violence

Summary: The meanings behind it all... (or "How it Happened")

((AN: How the 'frames' work in explaining age. Equivalent to human age ranges... Proto frame= infant, first frame= 2-6 yrs old, second frame= 7-13, third frame= 14-20, fourth frame= 21 and up))

=Backstory=

If a bot decided to find out more about why Sunstreaker hated minibot's, all they had to do was look up the name 'Softspeed'. But they had to be careful to never, EVER, say that name around Sunstreaker. The golden warrior had a tendency to be violent upon the mere mention of the minibot's name.

It started when Sunstreaker was a youngling, barely into his third frame. He was already gorgeous, more than one mech stopping to stare at him whenever he walked by, but the up and rising artist had his optics on a bot who had been his friend for a long time.

Softspeed was a minibot who lived down the street the twins, who were happily renting a house nearby with their own money. Even though they were considered too young to work, both of the twins had under the counter jobs, but still made quite a bit of profit.

Sideswipe was a negotiator for an organization that didn't have many legal venues, and Sunstreaker was the muscle, should the negotiations fail. He had incredible strength for his age and his size made him difficult to grab. But neither of the twins cared much about what their job was, so long as they had good pay.

Softspeed, who knew about their chosen careers, was often dispensing advice on how they could avoid being caught. The twins were grateful for this as it had saved their afts more than once, but Sideswipe could never shake the feeling he had around Softspeed, that something was off about the minibot.

He found out cycles after the fact that Sunstreaker had lost his seals to the older bot, but because his twin was ecstatic about it, Sideswipe didn't say anything. Sunstreaker and Softspeed began to see each other whenever the golden mech had free time, because the minibot didn't work.

It was stellar cycles later, when Sunstreaker's art was beginning to take off and they were really raking in the credits, that the minibot revealed his true colors. Sideswipe was certain that Softspeed had no idea that they were nearby, or he never would have said what he did.

They were standing around the corner to the minibot's apartment, most of their things packed and ready to be moved to the high rise they had recently leased. Sunstreaker had a gorgeous and expensive piece of jewelry in his subspace and he was intending to ask Softspeed to come with them, to join them in the upper side of Kaon.

"It's _hilarious_." Softspeed's voice, which was normally gentle and sweet to both mechs, sounded harsh and almost dangerous. "I have that stupid mech so in love with me that I'll never have to worry about anything again, I know it."

He chuckled. "His brother's a bit of an aft, but it'll only take a few stellar cycles before I wean them apart, bond or no. Sunstreaker's nice to look at and he's going to be filthy rich after his next gallery showing, so once I've got access to his accounts I'll just wait until I get tired of him and BAM!"

Whomever he was talking to laughed, loudly. "Just like the last one, huh?" Softspeed chuckled again.

"Yea, surprised that they never wondered why I don't work. But my funds were running short when I first ran into them. It was so _easy_!" Sunstreaker nearly tore around the corner, but Sideswipe grabbed him and pulled him back, determined to hear the rest.

Then they would beat the minibot to death. "They just lapped up the affection. That's how bots are when they get bounced from place to place in foster care. They need attention and affection and as long as you know how to lie good, you're set."

"How long have you been lying to him?" Sunstreaker was shaking now, grinding his teeth and his optics bright with rage.

"Since the beginning, duh. What would I want with some inexperienced younglings?" He chuckled again. "It's going to be smooth sailing for me from here on, ya know? I bet that stupid youngling is on his way here now, just waiting to beg me to come with him."

The other bot joined him this time as he laughed, and Sunstreaker couldn't take it anymore. "And I won't say no." After that sentence had left Softspeed's vocalizer, Sunstreaker was around the corner, charging for the minbot.

The look of surprise on Softspeed's faceplates was priceless and Sideswipe snapped a shot of it before Sunstreaker's fist smashed it in. The other bot immediately took off, but Sideswipe could care less. He and Sunstreaker beat Softspeed into the ground, probably killed him.

They didn't stop to check as they walked away, Sunstreaker still shaking, his fists clenching as he glared at any mech daring to look at them. No one would report the assault, it being the underbelly of Kaon.

But the next joor, when Sunstreaker nearly beat another minibot to death, Sideswipe knew the incident was going to cause them problems.

=End Backstory=

(Drabble: Hating The Mini's)

Bumblebee continued to be a mystery to the two mech's. He was such a sweet-spark, even to them, that the twins soon realized that Bumblebee was just naturally nice. He always greeted them in such a kind manner and he seemed to really care about them if they were stuck in the medbay.

He would step between the twins and other mech's whenever a fight was about to break out and by telling a few jokes he could dispel the tension, letting everybot get back to their business. And after hearing about when their creation day was, the minibot saw fit to get them both a small bag of energon treats.

They had never received a gift on their creation day, so the two were suspicious at first. But upon hearing from Jazz that 'Bee tried to do things like that for all his friends, they were more confused that anything else.

Why was the minibot acting like they were friends? It didn't make any sense! They always hurt the mini's, just about any chance they got. The only reason they hadn't been thrown out of the Autobots for all the infighting they caused was because they never did any major damage.

And Sideswipe, who found himself thinking about Bumblebee far too often in a much too pleasant way, decided that something needed to be done to insure that the minibot would finally leave them alone. As he was thinking about how to prank the minibot, he realized that he would have to be cruel.

Everybot responded to cruelty in the same way. They hated the mech who were cruel to them. And although he felt his spark clench at the thought of Bumblebee hating them, Sideswipe knew what needed to be done.

After his shift in one of the storage rooms, he waited in an unused one, right near the engine, until the minibot walked past. He had been heading down to the engine room's to start his own shift, which was maintenance for Grapple.

Bumblebee hadn't been expecting the red mech to slip out of a room, grab him, and pull him inside. Sideswipe immediately pressed the minibot into the ground and plugged a small cable from his helm into a receiving port on the mini.

After uploading a virus, which would disable Bumblebee's communicator, Sideswipe flipped the little bot over, still pining him to the ground. Bumblebee stared up at him, true fear in his optics and Sideswipe felt his spark clench, though he did his best to ignore it.

"You will do exactly as I say, understood?" Nodding shakily, the minibot lay still as Sideswipe moved up. The red mech grabbed him by one of his stabilizers and, activating his jet pack, the prankster took off into the air, doing his best to ignore Bumblebee's fearful whine.

Pressing the minibot's pede to the ceiling, Sideswipe pulled a small welder out of his subspace and began to attach the smaller bot. Bumblebee whined again, his servo's reaching out to grab at the mech, then pulling back.

Dangling as far above the ground as he was, Bumblebee could feel his spark clench in terror and he desperately wanted to grab the larger bot, but he didn't want Sideswipe to do something even worse. Then he felt the welds and knew he was in for it now.

Sideswipe grabbed at his other pede once the weld had set and started to attach the other one to the ceiling as well. His faceplates were smirking, though there was a chill racing through his frame. Swallowing reflexively as the weld set, he chanced a glance down at Bumblebee.

The minibot was quiet, his arms clenched to his chassis and his optics darting between Sideswipe and the ground, the absolute terror in them making the red mech rethink what he was doing. '_Tell me no._' He thought. '_Ask me to stop and I will. Just say something, 'Bee..._'

But the minibot was quiet, like usual. Whenever Sideswipe pranked him, 'Bee never raised a protest. Sideswipe's thoughts repeated over and over again as he lowered himself to the ground and shut off the lights.

He looked up into Bumblebee's terrified faceplates one last time, then fled the room, feeling nausea building in his tanks and a stinging pain behind his optics. Sideswipe wanted to cry because he knew, deep in his spark, that even Bumblebee couldn't forgive a mech for something like this.

And the thought made Sideswipe hate himself.

-Summarized individual point of views for drabble-

(Sunstreaker POV for "Hating the minibot's")

Sunstreaker was sure that he would never be able to find something nice to say about a minibot. Ever. But then Bumblebee had somehow wormed his way into his affections, the little yellow bot was always kind and happy, no matter what the twins did to him.

It was confusing at first and Sunstreaker had been convinced that there was something wrong with the minibot's processor, but after a few orns they realized that the little yellow mech was just naturally friendly.

It came as a harsh realization when they discovered that the only reason they hadn't been punished more severely for how badly they had hurt 'Bee on that first day was because the minibot had pleaded against it, saying that they hadn't meant for it to go so far.

They, of course, _had_ meant for what had happened to happen, but the twins never gave back leverage once they had a good grip on it. The minbot wanted to be a sweet-spark and keep them out of trouble? Fine, it would be his problem when he realized that the twins were going to prank him too.

Sunstreaker really hated minibot's and this one would be no different. He ignored the painful tingling in his spark as that thought flitted through his processor even as he sucked on an energon treat. How had Bumblebee known that the green ones were his favorite?

(Sideswipe POV for "Hating the minibot's")

Sideswipe pretended to smirk at the pained look on the yellow minibot's faceplates, but Bumblebee didn't make a plead or insult him, as usual. The spy tended to take whatever punishment the red mech would dish out, so long as he was never too badly injured. But the prankster had learned early on that what he really had to watch out for were the minibot's friends if he got too violent.

Of course, that was before he realized that he was starting to like the little slagger and because of his brother's issues with minibot's, Sideswipe couldn't bring himself to get into a relationship with one. He didn't want to make a bad situation worse, at least where Sunstreaker was concerned.

So he had to do something to Bumblebee that even the minibot wouldn't forgive. He knew the little bot didn't like heights or being upside for long periods of time, so welding him to the ceiling of a large unused storage room by his pede's was a great way to make sure that the friendly little bot stopped being so nice.

It hurt the less violent twin to really think about how Bumblebee might avoid them now, but it had to be done. He couldn't betray his brother, couldn't cross that line, and the little bot wouldn't stop being so sweet. Sideswipe tried to ignore the fear in the minibot's optics as he lowered himself to the ground, the heat from his jet pack making the room slightly humid.

He had even disabled the minibot's communicator and with most of the security camera's being on the fritz, it would take a very long time for the little yellow spy to be found. Sideswipe tried to ignore the gnawing guilt in his spark as he left the storage room, making sure to turn off the lights and glance up at the minibot one last time.

That terrified look would haunt him for vorns.

(Bumblebee POV for "Hating the minibot's")

Bumblebee wanted to hate Sideswipe as the mech shut the door, the emergency lights on the floor being the only illumination in the otherwise empty room. The room was near enough to the engine that the noise would drown out anything he tried to shout and his communicator was disabled.

The red mech had snatched him from the hallway when he had been walking by and held him down untl he agreed to cooperate. A thrill of fear had been dancing through his systems, thinking that maybe Cliffjumper was right, that the twins were evil, but the thought was obliterated by his own feelings.

And despite the gnawing chill he felt in his frame at being so far from the ground, Bumblebee knew that he couldn't hate Sideswipe. He would be angry at him for a while, but he could never hate the red mech. Never.

Sighing, the minibot got to work on repairing his communicator as best he could while hanging upside down in the dark.


	3. Heavily Punished

Series Title: The Five Stages of Love

Drabble: Heavily Punished

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: PG

Warnings: creative language, slight violence

Summary: The meanings behind it all... (or "How it Happened")

Once Bumblebee got his communicator working, he immediately pinged Ratchet, The medic started yelling at him, asking him what he thought he was doing disappearing for cycles, when the minibot told him what had happened.

Then Ratchet began loudly outlining his plans for Sideswipe, once he got his servo's on the red mech. Bumblebee winced at more than one graphic explanation, even as he heard the medic sending out more pings, no doubt to Prowl and Jazz.

:Ya okay, 'Bee?: His CO's concerned voice came through the comm, helping to settle the minibot's tank, which was feeling very empty.

:I would really like to get down from the ceiling. I'll be fine after that.: Jazz chuckled through the line and quickly left his office, thoughts of revenge flitting through his processor as he passed Ratchet, who was speed-walking out of the medbay with his welder.

"I'm gonna _deactivate_ that slagger for this... Who the frag does he think he is, hurting my friend?" The saboteur chuckled, even as Prowl informed him that he was leaving to retrieve Sideswipe, who was happily sipping at his energon in the rec room, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him.

When Bumblebee, who was never late, didn't show up for the start of his shift, bots were concerned. When he didn't show up for an entire cycle, they started to get anxious. As another four cycles passed, the anxiety quickly dissolved into panic.

Mechs were going from one spot to another, all over the Ark, where Bumblebee was known to spend his time. But no one had seen the little bot since he left the rec room for his shift earlier that joor. Sideswipe, who was doing a very good job of acting like he didn't care, smiled as Prowl stepped up to the table he was seated at.

The SIC's door wings were arched high, creating a perfect 'V' and broadcasting the enforcer's mood quite well. "Can I help you, Sir?" Narrowing his optics at the prankster's playful tone, the black and white mech crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Come with me to my office immediately, Sideswipe. You have a crime to answer for."

(((((Scene Change)))))

Bumblebee kicked his pede's unhappily as he sat shivering on one of the berths in the medbay where he had spent the night. Jazz had ordered him to remain put, despite Ratchet clearing him for duty. The minibot was upset, not only about missing a shift, but because they had already finalized Sideswipe's punishments for the incident.

The red mech had spent the night in the brig, without his brother, and he had recently gone on a long and boring patrol, without his brother. When he returned, he would be confined to his room until his next shift, which would be another long and boring patrol, without his brother.

Sunstreaker, who hadn't said much about the incident, was watching the minibot from the other side of the medbay. The golden mech had gotten into a scuffle with Cliffjumper and both bots had wound up in Ratchet's care, although the front liner wouldn't be on medical leave for much longer.

Just as Sunstreaker was opening his mouth to say something to get the minibot's attention, the attack alarm went off. Bumblebee leaped off of his berth and ran for the doors, the screeching coming through the intercom disguising his steps.

He was out of sight before Ratchet could get out of his office. Cursing when he saw that the little yellow bot was already gone, the medic grabbed his field kit and took off, praying to Primus, as he always did, that no bot was hurt too badly.

(((((Scene Change)))))

Bumblebee transformed as he reached the battle field, which was really just the result of bored Seekers trying to have some fun with a few of the mechs on patrol. As the spy looked over the bots on the ground, his spark clenched when he realized that it was Sideswipe's patrol.

Venting heavily, Bumblebee wondered if he was ready to face the mech, even as he moved around the edges of the battle field, his blaster going off every other astrosecond to strike one of the Seekers in the sky above him.

As a large crackle of thunder signified the Rainmaker's favorite weapon, the minibot moved towards cover. A large crystal outcropping was only a short way from his current position and as he settled under one of the larger rocks, waving at the mechs who had retreated to their own cover, his optics caught onto something clinging to the ledge.

Quickly moving towards the servo, Bumblebee fell onto his front, the acid rain started to pound into his backplates. He barely glanced at the mech when he dropped his rifle and grabbed one of the red servo's in both of his.

As he pulled Sideswipe up, Bumblebee couldn't feel any strain on his system. When he got the mech on the ground, he immediately started to drag him towards the crystals and it seemed like Sideswipe was weightless, even though the minibot knew he wasn't.

Upon noticing the amount of energon on the red mech's frame, Bumblebee flipped him over, his optics widening in surprise at the amount of damage on the front liner's back. Venting heavily, Bumblebee went to work fixing as much of the damage as he could.

Although he was only trained to do minor field dressings, the minibot had seen Ratchet at work often enough that he thought he could do more. Finding the largest wires and reconnecting or sealing them, Bumblebee did his best.

After several tense breems, he was certain that he had the red mech stabilized and a short scan over the front liner's frame confirmed it. Shaking slightly, Bumblebee leaned down and kissed the unconscious mech's cheek, his faceplates flushing.

"Get better soon..."

(((((Scene Change)))))

Ratchet shook his helm for what felt like the hundredth time that cycle. Sideswipe had barely managed to pull through and without Bumblebee's field repairs, the red mech would have died. There was no question about it; the minibot had saved Sideswipe's life.

Even after everything the red mech had done to him, including welding him to the ceiling. Sighing through his vents, Ratchet glared at Sunstreaker and motioned for him to leave the medbay. When the golden mech stubbornly refused, his optics glancing at his unmoving brother, the medic snapped.

"Look, you overgrown sparkling! He is going to be just fine, despite the damage to his frame. And I need to clean up my medbay, which means you need to leave, whether you like it or not. Why don't you go find Bumblebee and thank him for saving your brother?"

Sunstreaker's helm snapped up. "What did you say?"

"If Bumblebee, the minibot-" Sneering, Ratchet crossed his arms over his chassis. "Hadn't done those field repairs on your brother's back, then he would have died. _Bumblebee_," He stressed the name, pushing at the front liner's shoulder until he moved through the doorway.

"The minibot is the only reason your brother is alive and on the way to recovery. Go bug him!" The doors slammed shut in Sunstreaker's face, but the golden mech barely noticed, his normally ignored logic circuits starting to fritz.

"What?" He muttered, moving to lean against the wall, the front liner started to get comfortable, intending to spend the night waiting for his brother to online. As he was sitting down on the floor, his optics caught sight of two minibots heading down the hall.

Bumblebee was leaning on Cliffjumper, one of his arms around the red minibot's shoulders. The little yellow bot was limping slightly, but he wasn't actually damaged, just tired. When they were passing the golden mech, Cliffjumper sneered, waiting for an insult.

"Thank you." Bumblebee looked surprised for a moment before he smiled softly, unknowingly making the golden mech's spark skip.

"Anytime." The reply was quiet compared to Cliffjumper's unsavory comment, but it was the only thing Sunstreaker heard. The two minibot's continued down the hall after an astrosecond.

"Thank you." Sunstreaker whispered it this time, his optics tracing over Bumblebee's backplates, looking at the marks where the paint had been singed off by acid rain. As he noticed a red servo settled on the hip joint above Bumblebee's aft, the golden mech felt an indescribable rage curling in his spark.

He mouthed the words this time, letting his systems slip into a light recharge as his processor played through images of a golden servo on Bumblebee's aft, making the front liner smile softly.

-Summarized Individual points of view for drabble-

(Sideswipe POV for 'Heavily Punished')

Sideswipe clung to the rock face, his spark pounding as explosions shook the area around him, making his grip slip more than once. His vents were in-taking heavily as he pressed himself as close to the rock face as he could. It seemed like the tighter he grabbed at the wall, the closer he came to falling.

His back was a mess, having taken the brunt of an explosion. He had been thrown so quickly that he hadn't bothered to assess his damages yet, but he knew from the warnings flashing through his HUD that he was in bad shape. 'Immediate medical attention required' was one of the repeating messages.

He had never been in a battle without his brother before, but he had been out on patrol, part of his punishment for what he did to 'Bee, when some Seekers decided to have fun. They had begun dropping bombs on the mechs in his circuit; Mirage and Tracks, with no warning.

The explosions quieted down, no doubt because reinforcements had arrived. As the Seekers, nicknamed 'Rainmakers', were leaving, they started up one of the acid storms they were famous for. Sideswipe could feel it trickling onto his helm and servo's, causing an unimaginable amount of pain.

Just as he was loosing his grip, two small black servo's grabbed hold of him and started to pull his back up the cliff face. The last thing Sideswipe saw before blacking out was Bumblebee's concerned faceplates. _'How did he pull me up?'_ The red mech wondered as he sat in a forced stasis, his thoughts being his only company. _'And why did he bother?'_

(Bumblebee POV for 'Heavily Punished')

Bumblebee couldn't believe he had managed to pull Sideswipe up over the edge of the cliff, knowing that the red mech, with his extra battle systems and jet pack, was a lot heavier than he looked. He began to drag the prone body as best he could towards an outcropping of crystals.

The shimmering stones would protect them from the acid rain, but Bumblebee could tell from the amount of energon leaking out of Sideswipe that the red mech was badly injured. Flipping him over, the minibot looked over the torn and twisted metal on Sideswipe backplates, unable to keep himself from hissing at the thought of how it must have felt.

Beginning to do field repairs, he concentrated on the largest wires first and dug out the debris that was imbedded, using the work as a distraction. He had never really been this close to Sideswipe unless the red mech was pranking him, which was something the minibot didn't want to think about at the moment.

Bumblebee had spent so long hanging from the ceiling of the storage room, that he was certain he wasn't afraid of heights anymore. But even after the way Sideswipe had treated him, and how unashamed he seemed when confronted, Bumblebee knew that he still loved the mech.

And as he put a temporary seal on the last of the severed wires, he leaned over and softly kissed Sideswipe's cheek. "Get better soon..." He whispered, turning away to watch the acid rain pouring just outside the crystal outcrop, his servo softly running over the red mech's helm.

(Sunstreaker POV for 'Heavily Punished')

Sunstreaker gawked at Ratchet, looking rather ungainly as the medic's words repeated inside his processor. His brother had been heavily wounded in a short assault by Seekers, but thanks to some quick field repairs, his spark was saved. It would be a few orns before he was fighting fit, but his spark-split twin would live.

Bumblebee had saved his brother's life. Even after what the red mech had subjected him too, leaving him hanging upside down from a high ceiling in a dark room for several cycles, the little yellow spy had braved acid rain to make sure his brother would live.

Turning away from the medic, who was lecturing now about 'ungrateful fraggers not taking his advice', the golden warrior looked down at the prone form on the berth before him. Sideswipe, his stupid, stupid brother, was going to live. Thanks to a minibot.

Once the lecture was over and done with, Sunstreaker found the doors to the medbay slamming shut in front of him, although he would sit outside the room until his brother onlined. As he was getting comfortable sitting down against the wall Bumblebee walked by, leaning on his roommate a bit as they made their way to their room.

"Thank you." The words were out of his vocalizer before he could stop them, no doubt earning some kind of unflattering remark from the red minibot beside Bumblebee, but Sunstreaker didn't hear anything other than the softly uttered 'anytime' that the little yellow bot whispered back. "Thank you." He muttered again as the two continued down the hall.

Sunstreakers optics narrowed in on where Cliffjumper was gripping 'Bee and he felt rage curl in his spark at the red minibot's servo's being so close to that yellow aft. Disregarding the feelings and trying to activate his recharge, the golden warrior mouthed the two words one final time.


	4. Couldn't Help Myself

Series Title: The Five Stages of Love

Drabble: Couldn't Help Myself

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: PG

Warnings: creative language, slight violence

Summary: The meanings behind it all... (or "How it Happened")

(AN: This takes place between 'Meeting the Twins' and 'Hating the Minibots')

Bumblebee couldn't stop laughing, even though he knew he should be sympathizing with the angry black bot. Of course, it was Trailbreaker's fault for falling asleep in the rec room. The Defense Specialist was covered with sticky decals of various colors, the most prominent being a bright hot pink.

Letting his laugh taper off into soft giggles, the minibot patted the surly mech on the shoulder. "S-sorry..." Gasping, Bumblebee reset his vocalizer. "Y-you just look so... _festive_." Grumbling, Trailbreaker turned away from him and crossed his arms.

The minibot giggled again, glancing around the mostly empty rec room for the likely culprit. Out of the three mechs; Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, and Windcharger, Bumblebee couldn't imagine any of them putting stickers on the Defense Specialist.

Trailbreaker often fell asleep in the rec room, waiting for his roommate to get off shift for whatever reason, and somebot had apparently taken advantage of the opportunity. The larger black mech stood up from the couch, straightening and heading towards the table where Bluestreak was watching them.

Bumblebee followed, hoping that Trailbreaker wasn't going to accuse the smiling sniper, but he needn't have worried.

"My my!" A tall red mech sauntered into the room, closely following by a gold one. "Don't you look festive TB!" Sneering at Sideswipe, Trailbreaker changed direction, heading towards the prankster with Bumblebee close behind him.

The minibot smiled sheepishly at the two mechs, expecting the sneer Sunstreaker shot him. "You did this, didn't you?" Sideswipe gasped, one of his servo's pressing against his chassis.

"TB! How could you!" The red mech's lower lip quivered and his optics dimmed, making him look rather pathetic. "I-I thought we were friends. I was just complimenting you!" He made a sad sniffling sound and turned away to bury his helm in his brother's shoulder.

Sunstreaker began rubbing his backplates, glaring at Trailbreaker and making the DS shift uncomfortably. "I just thought, because you prank bots a lot, that- you know..." The black mech trailed off, resetting his vocalizer uncomfortably.

"Well, do you know who did do it?" Bumblebee's question was quiet, mostly because he didn't want to irritate the two mechs and start a game of 'toss the minibot'. "Because I think they should get serious compliments for their work."

"'Bee!" Trailbreaker glared at him, but the minibot giggled and held his servo's up.

"It's really well done, that's all!" Glancing over at Sideswipe as the red mech lifted his helm, Bumblebee smiled again. "All the stickers have individual colors, but they're placed so that they build rainbows all across your chassis. It took a real artist to do that!"

The minibot noticed that Sunstreaker straightened, a small smile on his handsome faceplates. "And while Sideswipe may enjoy pranking, his style is a bit more chaotic than that fluid artwork." Nodding his helm at the display across Trailbreaker's frame, Bumblebee stepped back.

"I gotta go though, just came to tell you that Mirage would be late getting off shift." He giggled again, unable to help himself as he looked over the art once more. "Goodnight!" Trailbreaker mumbled something in reply, but Bumblebee was distracted by trying to shift around the twins without actually touching them.

He knew that Sunstreaker hated minibots and he didn't want to incite the golden warrior's wrath, so he stepped around them as best he could and headed to the door. But Sideswipe grabbed him before he could leave.

The red mech grinned down at him and Bumblebee glanced back at Trailbreaker who had turned away to head over to Bluestreak again. "Oh wait-"

Lifting the minibot and pulling his arms back, Sideswipe threw Bumblebee into the Defense Specialists backplates. Both bots hit the floor and the twins laughed over the angry voices that started to echo around the room.

(((((Scene Change)))))

Bumblebee sighed as his mind replayed the scene from the rec room again and again. The small smile on Sunstreaker's face had made his spark pound for an astrosecond, and it was still thrumming happily. Staring at the medbay ceiling wasn't helping any, the bright orange hurting his optics.

The doors to the medbay swished open, but Bumblebee didn't bother to look up until Ratchet started ranting. "And what makes you fraggers think I'll bother fixing you?!" Glancing over at the medic, the minibot's optics widened.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were standing in the doorway, identical grins on their faceplates. Red, grey, and black scuff marks covered their frames and Bumblebee noticed Cliffjumper and Prowl standing behind the mechs. The red minibot was sneering until he noticed Bumblebee.

Angrily pushing the twins as he walked by, Cliffjumper limped over to the little yellow spy. "You alright 'Bee?" Smiling at the soft tone, which was unusual for the red minibot, Bumblebee nodded and glanced at the other mech's.

"Bluestreak and Trailbreaker got a few good hits in too, but they're already reporting to Ironhide for starting a fight, then they'll be heading here." Grumbling, Cliffjumper glanced back at the door as Ratchet and Prowl stepped away from the twins.

Quickly becoming bored, the two mech's moved over to the minibot, grinning as Cliffjumper sneered and got in a ready stance, more than willing to continue the fight. Seeing that he needed to find a way to dispel the tension, Bumblebee interjected a comment.

"Do you know who did that artwork on Trailbreaker?" Frowning at the question, the red minibot shifted to stand in between the advancing twins and his roommate. "Because I still think it was awesome!"

"Well, thank you." Sunstreaker smirked, leaning against the end of the berth Bumblebee was sitting on. "Although Sides did the legs." Giggling at the dumbfounded look on the red minibot's faceplates at the unexpected confession, Bumblebee turned to face the golden mech.

"It really was amazing, the play on colors and how they shifted from one to the next without seeming rushed or tacky. It was brilliant!" Sunstreaker straightened from where he was leaning, his smirk widening into a real smile and making Bumblebee's spark pound.

"Hey hey!" Sideswipe frowned and shoved his brother. "I picked the colors and found the victim!" He whined, pouting. "Where's my compliment?" The minibot couldn't help but giggle again, his optics darting over to Prowl as the enforcer nodded his helm in their direction, still deep in conversation with Ratchet.

"The colors were wonderful selections, so awesome job on that." Smirking, the minibot leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Although it would have been even more awesome if you'd gotten photo's of it, hmm?"

Sideswipe's mouth dropped open, his optics widening. "Why didn't I think of that?" Pouting again, the red mech crossed his arms and looked away. "I need to stop forgetting to do that..." Giggling again, Bumblebee straightened and reached a servo up to rub at his sore faceplates.

"The frag?" Cliffjumper sneered at the red mech. "Why do you think you can just walk over here and have a conversation with 'Bee like you didn't just throw him into another mech and land him _back_ in the medbay?" Sideswipe grinned.

"I do believe you are angry at something, Cliffjumper. You seem unusually tense. Maybe you should ask Ratchet for some relaxants." Growling and revving his engine, the red minibot moved towards Sideswipe, but Bumblebee grabbed his shoulder.

"You do remember that if you start a fight in the medbay Ratchet is liable to remodel you, right?" All three bots shifted uncomfortably and turned to glance at the medic. He was glaring at them, his optics darting between the front liner's and the minibots.

Prowl had even stopped talking and was watching them as well, seeming to analyze the situation. Walking over to the group, Ratchet, closely followed by Prowl, stepped in front of Cliffjumper and glared at the twins.

"You slaggers are lucky I took an oath to treat any bot that needed me or I would be scrapping you for messing with my friend. Like what you did on your first day wasn't enough!" Grumbling, the medic directed them all to separate berths, nodding at Prowl as he moved to check over Cliffjumper, who appeared to be the most damaged.

"Are you alright?" The vocals seemed monotone, but Bumblebee had known Prowl long enough to hear the concern and he smiled.

"I'm fine. A little banged up, but nothing serious." He glanced over at the twins as they moved to their berths, but Sunstreaker stopped when he noticed a large jar of energon treats. Ratchet normally gave them to the better behaved patients and the golden twin hadn't seen it out before.

He stuck one of his servo's in the jar and loudly dug thru the various colors of treats before grabbing a green one and popping it into his mouth. He dug for a bit longer as Ratchet hollered that those weren't for him, then pulled back with a small handful of green ones and one red treat.

As he was passing his brother, he handed him the red treat and popped another one of the green ones into his mouth, grinning at the irate medbot. "Only one red one in the whole thing!" Sunstreaker mumbled around his full mouth and hopped up onto the berth.

Ratchet had quickly moved to rescue the jar of energon treats, plopping it down on Bumblebee's lap as he passed by again. "Fraggers..." Moving back to the red minibot, he started to work on the damage, grumbling as Cliffjumper sneered and complained.

Bumblebee sighed and glanced back down into the jar as Prowl shook his helm. The minibot knew that the SIC would be rolling his optics if he didn't considerate it to be immature. Smiling at the black and white mech, Bumblebee held up the jar.

"You like the purple ones, right?" Smiling fondly, Prowl grabbed the topmost energon treat, a deep purple one, and popped it into his mouth.

"Thank you, 'Bee. See you soon, hmm?" He left the medbay, glaring at the twins and daring them to comment on his indulgence. They kept their faceplates as indifferent as possible, but once the doors closed behind the SIC, they burst out laughing.

"Tight-aft-" Sideswipe snorted, laying back on his berth. "Tight-aft Prowl sucking on an energon treat?" He chuckled, staring at the jar in Bumblebee's lap. "Oh, that's hilarious." The minibot was already digging thru the treats and had grabbed a pink one for himself.

Popping it into his mouth, he settled back against the raised top of the berth and sucked on it happily, shifting the large jar in his hands. A bright red treat caught his optics and he reached in to grab it. As he looked back up at Sideswipe, who was still watching him, he lifted the treat and motioned to throw it.

The red mech grinned and lifted his servo's, catching the treat as it sailed through the air. Sideswipe settled back and flipped the treat up, catching it in his mouth. "Bumblebee!" The minibot jumped, turning guilty optics onto the medic.

"I didn't give those to you so you could give them to the twins, fraggit all!" Pouting, the little yellow bot leaned back further. "You're too slagging forgiving sometimes..." He trailed off, pushing Cliffjumper down as the red minibot tried to sit up and headed over to Bumblebee's berth.

"And lean forward so I can take a closer look at your faceplates." Complying, Bumblebee found his vision blocked by the medic who was meticulously looking over the dent in his faceplates. Admittedly, the yellow minibot had struck Trailbreakers backplates hard enough to push his nose inwards slightly.

There were still traces of energon on his chin, but Ratchet ignored them as he looked over the dent. "Slaggin, pipe sucking afts..." Bumblebee giggled at the medic tone and Ratchet shot him a rare smile before moving aside to get the equipment necessary to remove the dent.

Bumblebee almost blushed when he noticed Sideswipe staring at him once the medic moved out of the way. There was a look in the prankster's optics that was making the minibot uncomfortable, though he did his best to smile at the red twin.

Sideswipe smiled back, as if it was involuntary, but then he quickly scowled and rolled over, determined to not look at the minibot. Bumblebee, feeling unusually hurt at the red twins antics, dimmed his optics and laid back again.

Then Ratchet attached some odd device to his faceplates and told him to stick an energon treat in his mouth because what came next was going to hurt.

(Scene Change)

After being released from the medbay, Bumblebee started to look through the personnel files for the twin's. Once he located them, he scanned through, looking for their creation date. Seeing that it was coming up in less than an orn, the minibot closed off the file and headed to Wheeljack's lab.

The engineer greeted him happily and asked Bumblebee what happened to his faceplates. "I got thrown into Trailbreakers back." Wheeljack's optics narrowed and he glared at the door, as if he was expecting the minibot-hating twins to be standing in the hallway.

"But uh-" Bumblebee reset his vocalizer, rocking on his pede's and glancing around curiously. "Have you made any energon treats recently?" Smiling at the minibot, Wheeljack moved over to his desk.

"You know I always keep a stash around for you, 'Bee!" Chuckling, his helm fins flashing brightly, the engineer lifted a large jar out of a drawer on his desk. It was relatively the same size as Ratchet's, but all of the energon treats inside were individually bagged according to their color.

"Your favorites are the pink ones, right?" Bumblebee nodded, his faceplates flushing slightly.

"I don't really want any for _me_ right now..." Wheeljack's servo hovered over a bag of pink energon treats and he grinned behind his mask.

"Oh! And who's the lucky bot, huh?" Wiggling his optics ridges, the larger mech nearly skipped over to Bumblebee, his helm fins flickering all different colors. "Is it one of the new recruits, that youngling Bluestreak maybe? Oh, he's cute alright, but talks a lot-"

Bumblebee was shaking his helm and Wheeljack grinned, leaning down. "Oh, maybe the minibot flyer, Powerglide wasn't it?" The smaller yellow bot's faceplates were bright red at this point and he shook his helm again.

"Well, you'll just have to tell me who you're going to give these to or I'm not sharing!" He shoved the jar behind his back petulantly and stared down at the minibot. Bumblebee muttered something, rocking on his pede's, and the engineer slid closer.

"What was that?" Sighing through his vents, the minibot glanced back at the open door. Once he had confirmed that no one was about to come in, he moved closer to Wheeljack so he could whisper into the larger mech's audio receivers.

"The twins." The engineer felt his processor stutter for an astrosecond and he moved back to get a better look at the minibot.

"How hard did you hit your helm?"

(Scene Change)

Sideswipe was staring suspiciously at the two colorful bags that had showed up in the mail slot for the room he shared with his twin. Sunstreaker was at the wash racks, like he normally was after a patrol, and the red mech knew he should wait for his brother before opening the bags.

'But I _can't_.' Grabbing the one marked 'Sideswipe', he quickly tore it open, his optics watching carefully for any wires or hidden camera's. Once he had torn the bag open all the way, he gawked at the large amount of red energon treats inside.

Glancing around the room, the red mech grabbed one of the treats and popped it in his mouth, moaning as the sweet flavor slid over his tongue. Sitting down on his berth, he shifted the bag from side to side, trying to find out who had sent it to him.

Once he found the card, he felt his spark soar. "From Bumblebee, to Sideswipe. Happy creation day." Checking his internal calendar, the red mech was surprised to find that it was his creation day, as he normally didn't pay attention.

Smiling fondly as he thought of the yellow minibot, he grabbed another treat and slowly sucked on it, savoring the taste. "I'll have to thank him!" His smile became devilish and he stood up, quickly making his way to the door as his processor ran over all the different ways he could 'thank' Bumblebee.

Then he remembered the second bag in the mail slot. Picking it up, he shifted it from side to side until he found the card. This one said much the same thing, but it was addressed to Sunstreaker. Sideswipe felt his spark sink as he remembered his twin's hatred of minibots.

But as his thoughts ran back to Bumblebee, he felt a passion building for the adorable bot. Torn between the two emotions, he fell back on his berth, glaring hatefully at the ceiling. "I can't do it." Muttering as he glanced down at the bag in his hand, Sideswipe growled.

"I _can't_ fall in love with a minibot."


	5. After Party

Series Title: The Five Stages of Love

Drabble: After Party

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: creative language, slight violence, Mech/Mech

Summary: The meanings behind it all... (or "How it Happened")

Bumblebee strolled into the rec room, smiling and waving at his partying comrades as he made his way to the energon dispenser. He normally didn't bother with high grade, being easily overcharged, but he felt like forgetting the last battle.

Sure, no one had been killed or seriously injured, but Bumblebee had been forced to hole up with Sideswipe at one point and the red mech was pressed against him in the little cave they had accidentally found. The prankster hadn't moved much during the short klik they were shoved together, but every twitch of his frame had sent heat through the minibot's.

Bumblebee knew, without a doubt, that he was falling in love with the red mech and his brother. The twins were playful and carefree outside of battle, but they turned into beautiful hellions out on the field, tearing through their opponents as if they were made of thin glass.

At the end of their klik of forced contact, Sideswipe had pressed further into Bumblebee, reaching his arms around the minibot coyly and revving his engine. But the short spell created by the contact was quickly gone as the prankster pushed Bumblebee to the side and ran back out onto the field, heading towards his brother so they could practice their jet judo.

Shaking his helm, Bumblebee had stood up and headed back into the battle, trying to forget how warm Sideswipe's frame felt.

As he forced himself to focus on the real world, he could see the crowd around the dispenser and he sighed through his vents. Getting in line, he glanced around the room again, hoping to see Sideswipe or Sunstreaker.

The twins were normally the life of the party, the gorgeous golden mech and his bouncy brother were well known for starting drinking contests and wrestling matches, but Bumblebee couldn't see them anywhere. Pouting at their absence, he moved forward in the line absentmindedly, never noticing the servo's reaching for him.

Sunstreaker picked him up and moved away from the line, towards a darker area of the rec room. Bumblebee felt his spark pounding as he wondered what the golden mech could want, but before he could shout anything over the music, the front liner turned him around.

Leaning down, the golden mech latched his mouth onto the minibot's neck cables, sucking roughly as he swayed on his pede's. Squeaking, Bumblebee tried to pull away as the scent of high grade pumped out of Sunstreakers vents.

The front liner revved his engine playfully, his servo's running over the minibot's hips and gripping them hard enough to leave dents. Lifting the smaller bot higher and grinning as a gorgeous moan came out of Bumblebee's vocalizer, Sunstreaker kissed his way down the chassis in front of him.

The minibot squirmed, his own servo's grabbing for the front liner's shoulders and pulling away, unsure of what was going on. He felt Sunstreaker bite down on the top of his pelvic armor and he moaned again, his optics dimming.

Then the run spun a bit as the golden mech dropped him. Sunstreaker was sprawled out to the side, reaching his servo's up to his helm where a small dent could be seen. Cliffjumper moved into Bumblebee's line of vision, grabbing the minibot's servo and pulling him back into the crowd, glaring down at Sunstreaker as the front liner looked up at him.

"Sorry I didn't get here faster, I could barely see you in the corner there!" Bumblebee nodded vaguely, his spark pounding as he wondered what had just happened. Cliffjumper pulled him further into the crowd and released his servo, not noticing when the yellow minibot turned to head back to Sunstreaker.

As he pushed his way back to the little corner, his spark sank. Sideswipe was standing next to his brother as the golden mech sneered and rubbed the dent in his helm. He held out a cube of high grade for his twin and slapped him on the back, grinning madly.

Realizing that he had been the focus point of yet another prank by the red mech, Bumblebee slipped back into the crowd and headed for the energon dispenser. He really wanted some high grade now and he was glad that there wasn't a line anymore.

Sighing happily as he walked up to the dispenser, he noticed Bluestreak nearby. The grey mech was happily chatting with Hound, who seemed ready to bolt as the oblivious Praxian chattered on. Smiling with fondness at the scene, Bumblebee stepped up to the two mechs.

"You were awesome in the battle today, Blue. I've never seen a bot shoot like you." The larger mech was stunned into silence at the compliment, his door wings fluttering. Hound took the break in conversation as an opportunity to slip away.

"Th-thank you, 'Bee. Wow, it means a lot to me when a bot compliments me, ya know? It's not that I don't hear it enough, because I think mechs say it too often sometimes, but it still means a lot to me whenever somebot says it, so thank you."

Then Bluestreak started talking, his vocalizer running seemingly without his consent as the minibot filled a cube with high grade. The larger mech was just finishing his first cube, his servo's almost shaking as he refilled it, his optics darting back to the minibot as he continued talking.

Bumblebee nodded and interjected comments when appropriate, but he didn't interrupt the mech, which was something Bluestreak adored about the little bot. His faceplates flushed as Bumblebee, who was quickly becoming overcharged, leaned into him and giggled.

"Oh, wow! I am such a lightweight..." Giggling again, the minibot grabbed at Bluestreak's arm and gripped it to hold himself upright. "S-sorry Blue, but I think I'm going to call it a night." The Praxian nodded and wrapped an arm around Bumblebee, enjoying the contact.

"My room is closer and I don't think Hound will be back for the night if you want to stay with me." The minibot straightened a bit as they started to leave the rec room, both of them giggling like younglings and waving at the mechs they passed.

"That sounds fine to me, if it's not a bother?" The grey mech quickly shook his helm as they left the rec room, his frame quivering a bit at just how close Bumblebee was.

"I don't mind at all..." Only kliks later the two bots reached Bluestreak's room and Bumblebee realized just how quiet the grey mech was being. Shuttering his optics as the door slid shut, the minibot looked up at his companion.

"Blue?" Flushed, the Praxian looked down at the spy. "Are you okay? You're not talking..." Bluestreak's mouth opened and closed a few times and Bumblebee leaned away from him. "You seem upset about something... Do you want to talk about it?"

The mech shook his helm and leaned down, softly kissing the minibot. Bumblebee shuddered, his spark pounding from the high grade in his system. Moaning, he quickly kissed Bluestreak back, lifting his servo's to grab the grey helm.

They stumbled towards the berth, Bluestreak muttering apologies about the state of the room as they went. Bumblebee didn't even notice when they stepped on random data pads or spare cleaning cloths, his processor was too busy telling his servo's what to do.

Gripping the hinges for the grey mech's door wings, he immediately shoved his digits inside, grinning at the loud moan it produced. Bluestreak pulled away from the kiss and fell backwards onto his berth, grabbing Bumblebee and pulling him down.

"W-want you 'Bee, so bad..." The minibot moaned softly, sitting on Bluestreak's lap and grinding his hips down against the eager mechs thighs. Bumblebee shivered as the larger mech grabbed his hips, quietly begging the minibot to touch him.

Bumblebee complied, his servo's digging into seams on Bluestreak's frame as he leaned down and began running his glossa along the larger mech's neck cables. Their cooling fans clicked on, starting up a steady whine as their bodies rocked together.

"Yes, 'Bee, Primus, want you, yes, please..." Bumblebee listened closely to Bluestreak's rambling as he ran his servo's over the Praxian's frame. "There! Oh, Primus, yes..." Giggling as he slipped his servo's under the larger mech's bumper, the minibot pressed against transformation cogs in the grey chassis.

There was a shudder in the over heated metal beneath him and he grinned smugly as Bluestreak continued rambling, his voice rising in pitch as his cooling fans spun faster. The sound of interface panels clicking open was barely heard, the larger mech's cable pressurizing almost immediately.

"Oh, please 'Bee, right now, need you, want you, please, please, please..." The minibot rocked his hips down slowly, teasing the connecting HUB on the tip of the larger mech's spike, feeling it brush against the lips of his valve.

Bluestreak whined, sounding like his own cooling fans and tried to push the minibot down more, but Bumblebee giggled and pressed him back. He complied and laid down, his optics bright as he watched the minibot grip his spike with one talented servo.

"Yes, yes, yes..." He was starting to repeat himself as he watched the very tip of his spike press against the lips of Bumblebee's valve. "Yes, yes, yes..." Then the minibot started to lower his hips, moaning softly.

His lips quivered and his back arched as the large cable slid into his valve, stretching the sensitive metal. Bluestreak offlined his optics completely and let himself feel the tight valve swallowing his spike. "Oh, fraggin' Primus..."

"No..." Bumblebee giggled and tightened his valve, making the mech beneath him cry out at the pressure. "You're fraggin' Bumblebee!" He giggled again at his own joke, the high grade coursing through his system making him bolder than usual.

Bluestreak laughed along with him and started to rock his hips up, grinning as he watched his spike slide in and out of the minibot's valve. "M-maybe I am fraggin' Primus..." He moaned as Bumblebee began to ride him, tightening and loosening his valve expertly.

"Yes, Primus..."

(Scene Change)

The next morning, Bumblebee shifted slightly as he heard a door slide open. He onlined his optics and looked up into the startled ones of Hound. The green mech was staring at him in absolute confusion, his optics taking in the lines of the minibot's frame and the obvious evidence of interfacing.

Bumblebee flushed as Hound moved further into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Then he squirmed at the mech's silence, unknowingly waking up Bluestreak. The Praxian sighed contentedly and nuzzled the minibot's helm, not realizing that his roommate was back.

"Hey 'Bee..." He onlined his optics and jumped when he saw Hound walk by the berth. "I can explain!" The green mech just chuckled and waved at him.

"It's alright, Blue. I'm not going to get on you about having a bit of fun, though I didn't think you were into minibot's like that." He turned sharply. "No offense meant 'Bee!" Smiling, he reached under his berth and pulled out a small box.

"I just thought you two were more like friends, is all." He shrugged and left, quickly shutting the door behind him. Bumblebee sat up and almost sighed at how tense the bot behind him was. Smiling brightly, despite a building pain in his spark, the minibot turned to face Bluestreak.

"Are we more like friends?" The Praxian flushed and looked away, unusually quiet. "You can tell me what you really think, Blue, I'll listen." Bluestreak seemed to swell a bit, his vents stuttering, then he nodded, a distant look in his optics.

"Yea, we're more like friends, even though I totally enjoyed myself last night. I mean, you were awesome and I kind of felt like I didn't do much of anything and you were the only one that did any work, ya know? Which is kind of how it actually was because I'm pretty much useless when I've had too much high grade."

He reset his vocalizer. "I want to be friends with you still, if that's alright, but I didn't really mean for this to go as far as it did. I thought I felt more than friendship for you, but it's more like appreciation and admiration, because you always listen to me even though I talk way too much."

Blustreak smiled up at the minibot. "Thank you so much for that, by the way. I guess this was me saying thank you or something, even though I could've done more and I'm sorry I didn't. It was kind of a disappointing thank you, huh? I'm sorry about that-"

A digit pressed against his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. "You were fantastic Blue and don't think differently." Grinning, Bumblebee leaned forward, surprising the larger mech when he gently pecked him on the cheek.

"I had a lot of fun either way, so thank you for the wonderful night." Bluestreak nodded his helm, smiling happily. The two of them hugged and helped each other clean up a bit. Then they headed to the wash racks to get the rest of the evidence off, just friends.

-Individual Points of View for drabble-

(Sunstreaker POV)

The yellow minibot squeaked as Sunstreaker picked him up, the party around them in full swing and the high grade flowing. He latched his mouth onto Bumblebee's neck cables and began sucking on the warm metal. Squirming in the front liner's arms, Bumblebee tried to pull himself away from the overcharged mech.

His back was suddenly pressed into a wall as Sunstreaker lifted him higher and began to trail his way down the minibot's frame, a smug grin on his face as Bumblebee moaned. Listening to those sweet sounds coming from the minibot, especially when he was pretending to be overcharged, just made everything worth it.

Sunstreaker had never properly thanked Bumblebee for saving his brother, so he thought this would be a good time to do so. And what better way to thank a bot than to give him the most amazing frag of his life?

Gripping the minibot's hips as he straightened, Sunstreaker leaned down and kissed those softly parted lips, moaning at the taste. There was a hint of high grade mixed with a taste that was unique to Bumblebee, a sweet and salty flavor that danced over his glossa.

Thrusting against the yellow bot's codpiece, the golden mech wasn't expecting to be smacked, hard, in the back of the helm. Dropping the minibot and sliding to the side, Sunstreaker's optics barely focused in on a sneering Cliffjumper before the red minibot dragged Bumblebee off into the crowd.

Oh, he was going to _murder_ that mech...

(Bumblebee POV)

As he was being dragged along by Cliffjumper, Bumblebee wondered if he wanted to be rescued. He had been enjoying that rather amazing moment, which he would probably never experience again, when, thinking that he needed to be saved, Cliffjumper had smacked Sunstreaker and pulled the dazed yellow minibot away.

The red minibot had, at some point, released his servo and Bumblebee took it as a chance to slip back to where the golden mech was. Sunstreaker had pulled himself to his pede's, his brother grinning beside him and holding out a cube of high grade.

Unwilling to be openly mocked for falling for what he believed to be another of Sideswipe's pranks, Bumblebee turned and left, making his way to the high grade dispenser. Bluestreak was there, happily chattering away to Hound, who was nodding his helm with a painful smile on his faceplates.

Rescuing the jeep, Bumblebee gained Bluestreak's attention, loudly complimenting his shooting skills over the sound of the music. Flushing, the grey mech shuffled in place, completely quiet. Then the conversation started up again, Bumblebee politely nodding and interjecting with small comments as he sipped at his high grade.

After several cubes, the two bots made their way out of the rec room, giggling like younglings and leaning on each other. Bumblebee ended up spending the night in Bluestreaks room and interfacing with the grey mech several times before they both drifted into recharge.

The next morning was awkward, but Bumblebee was glad it had happened. Anything to forget how amazing Sunstreaker's servo's had felt on his plating...

(Sideswipe POV)

Sideswipe shuddered again as he remembered the way Bumblebee had felt when they were pressed against each other during the battle. Nodding his helm at Bluestreak, but not really listening, he scanned the room with his optics.

Nearly choking on his high grade, the red mech reset his optics, but the sight didn't change. His brother, minibot hating Sunstreaker, had Bumblebee pinned to the wall. The golden mech was ravishing the little bot and Sideswipe wished he could hear Bumblebee's sweet moans, but he was too far away.

Cursing quietly, the prankster began to move towards the two bots, pushing at the small crowd around him and growling when Cliffjumper knocked his brother over. The red minibot 'saved' Bumblebee from his brother's ministrations and quickly dragged the little bot away.

Stepping up to his brother as the golden mech pushed himself up and glared, Sideswipe grinned as ideas about how to make Cliffjumper pay flitted through his processor. He never noticed Bumblebee as the spy slipped back into the crowd.


End file.
